Hormones Suck
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Pollination/OT4. In which Team RWBY realizes that they all need a bit of relief every now and then. Humorous porn without much plot, but with a good bit of fluff here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters Before Misters**

 _ **A/N: To all those coming to this one from Lemon Requests, New content starts on chapter 5. Too everyone else, this is a series that evolved from a lemon I wrote for a request, and a lot of people seemed to enjoy it, so I wrote more, enough to justify making it into it's own fic. Enjoy.**_

Most big sisters, Yang thought, probably would assume their lil sis had a nightmare when they woke up with her in their bed.

Course, most little sisters probably didn't wake up their big sisters by straddling them and slipping a hand in their bra.

"Mm... Rubes, what're you doing?" She rolled her hips upwards and reveled in Ruby's surprised moan.

"Y'know, being a good leader. Gotta make sure my team is relaxed before their first big mission." Ruby flicked a thumb over a nipple, and gave a happy little sound as Yang tensed up.

"I- mmm, _Ruby_...I'm relaxed, trust me. M-may, shit... maybe you should ask Blakey?"

"I told you, that's not happening till your birthday." Yang was suddenly _very_ aware of where Ruby's other hand was.

A well practiced finger entered her, and started rubbing around. Almost immediately, Ruby found what she was looking for, and Yang had to stifle a moan. "I ah, y'know... _fuck_... Ruby, when did you get so good at this? I'm pretty sure you'll have a tough time tahhhhh... talking her into it."

"Weird, you usually don't have that tough a time making sentences until _after_ I make you come."

Yang pulled a face. "Well, you-fucking shit, fucking..." She grabbed a pillow and pressed her mouth into it to stifle a particularly large moan as Ruby added in a finger and began to speed up.

"Oh, you big baby. You're gonna come already?" Ruby asked, grinning.

Yang shook her head, and Ruby made her a liar by gently brushing her clit.

Yang's hips bucked into Ruby's hand, and the pillow barely succeeded in stifling the moan; for a moment, Ruby was certain Blake was waking up.

Yang's eyes begged her for more, so once she was certain they hadn't awoken the faunus, Ruby started up her movements again, adding in a third finger after a few moments.

"You know, Yang, I remember a time when I was proud when I got you to come. Now, you get all pouty if it's only once."

Yang glared, and moved the pillow to speak. Ruby, of course, chose that moment to brush her sister's button again, sending the blonde into a lusty moan.

Rustling movements made them both go silent, as Blake rolled over in her bed.

"You've gotta be quieter, Yang. Do you _want_ Blake and Weiss to wake up and catch you coming _all_ over my hand?"

"When did you become such an exhibitionist?" Yang managed to whisper between moans.

"Oh, like you haven't thought about it." Ruby says, pouting, and Yang opened her mouth to say something about it but Ruby let a fingernail just barely scrape against her clit in that way she knows Yang loves and all at once her second orgasm is ripping through her, so much more intense than the first and yet she didn't dare make a noise.

She's not sure how long she stayed there, shivering and silently coming in Ruby's arms, but Ruby tells her later that it must've been at least five minutes. Yang, of course, doesn't believe her.

Ruby looked almost disappointed, and Yang let out a surprised chuckle.

"Aw, Ruby, don't be so sad. You know, if they'd have woken up, you wouldn't have gotten a turn anyway."

Ruby muttered something, and Yang gently pushed on her shoulders. "Lay back, sis."

Ruby obeyed, looking slightly nervous as always, despite them having done this hundreds of times.

Yang tugged on her waistband, and she helped slide her pajamas down to her knees.

Yang smiled up at her, and grabbed hold of the shirt in one powerful hand. "You wanna leave this on?"

Ruby nodded, blushing as she always did. She tried and failed to meet Yang's eyes. She could feel Yang's hot breath on her thigh and she knew the blonde was smirking at her.

A finger brushed her, and she heard Yang's voice, as well as felt the vibrations from it. "You planned ahead tonight, huh? Or did you just not feel like wearing any?"

A nearly silent 'mmhmm' was her only response, and the blonde chuckles. "You know, to be such an exhibitionist, you sure are shy. "

/

Yang's breath is hot on Ruby' abs, and she can feel the muscles jumping in response. The ceiling is very interesting on this side of the room, she notes.

Yang's tongue, small and hot, traces across a muscle and Ruby can't help but whimper.

"You like that?"

Another whimper is her response, and as she ghosts over her eventual prize to kiss at a thigh, Ruby rises herself to meet her, letting out a moan at the contact. Yang presses a hand to her thigh and pushes her back to the mattress.

"Not yet..." She whispers, intent on teasing Ruby for all she's worth as payback for the younger girl's earlier mocking. She nips at a bit of skin.

Ruby reaches down and grabs Yang's hair, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Yang froze up immediately. "Ruby, move your hands."

"Aw, _Yang_ " She whined.

"No."

"Fine." Ruby said, pouting. She slipped her shirt the rest of the way off, giving her breasts the attention Yang can't. She lets out a small smile at Yang's appreciative sigh.

"You know, little sister, you're gonna have a nice rack one day."

Ruby huffs. "I _already_ -" She breaks off in a moan as Yang catches her hood between her fingers, leaving her clit exposed to Yang's talented tongue. After a few mind-blowing moments, Yang began alternating between rolling her clit around with her fingers while giving long, slow licks up and down Ruby's core and sucking on her clit while gently rubbing at Ruby's g-spot.

A few moments of this and Ruby found her entire body shaking, until Yang suddenly stopped entirely and magnanimously handed her a pillow.

"Try not to moan too loud, okay?"

Ruby nodded wordlessly, her eyes glazed over.

Yang resumed her ministrations, and Ruby's hips bucked to meet her.

Before long, Ruby felt her climax approaching, and reached down to tap the side of Yang's head. The blonde smiled against her, and started rolling her clit between her teeth.

It wasn't until Yang curled her fingers inside of her that Ruby came, bucking wildly and letting out what Yang was sure would have been a truly glorious scream if she hadn't have been pressing the pillow hard enough against her face to leave the pattern of the fabric pressed into her skin.

The two spent a few moments pulling on their shed items of clothing before cuddling up and drifting off to sleep, falling back on the oft-used excuse of 'she had a nightmare' when the others send them odd looks in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faunus Senses Are the** _ **Best**_

Blake was in the midst of a wonderful dream about being one of the lucky few shadow warriors allowed to desecrate the sun priestess' most valued and protected temple (And, really, she was _so_ glad she'd bookmarked that page) when a moan that didn't issue forth from the sun priestess, but which sounded disconcertingly like her, invaded into and popped her dream, like a balloon that pissed off Genghis Khan.

She eyed Weiss' bed and sighed when she saw the heiress sleeping peacefully. If Yang or Ruby was the one moaning, there wouldn't be any way for her to surreptitiously watch. Blake had gotten quite a few cheap thrills that way, watching the heiress slowly driving herself to orgasm whenever she thought everyone was asleep.

The best part was seeing the clear effort she put into remaining quiet enough for human ears to miss. Well, that and 'waking up' and watching it slowly dawn on the heiress that faunus night vision didn't just go away because Weiss Schnee was topless.

So, Blake was ready to roll over and get some sleep when she heard a voice that was distinctly different from the first, though the words were more than enough for her to figure that one out.

"Weird, you usually don't have that tough a time making sentences until _after_ I make you come."

Her eyes widened slightly. Who could Ruby, sweet, innocent _,_ _Vestal_ Ruby have on her bunk?

And just where had she learned to talk like that? That had sounded downright seductive. Yang would kill her if she thought Ruby been corrupted by getting into her more...mature novels.

Though, if Ruby had figured this much out herself, maybe Blake should be the one letting Ruby corrupt _her_. After all, the girl did have a talent with creating surprisingly strong knots, and _that voice_. Something about that sweet, childlike voice turning into a sensual purr...

She caught herself slipping a hand into her yukata.

 _'No, not yet!'_ She scolded herself. _'Figure out who's with her first!'_

As if on cue, the mystery person hissed something at her leader. She caught the words 'Well, you' before they cut off in a flurry of pleasured curses. Blake rolled her eyes. Whoever the person above her was, they didn't seem to be the mature type she'd thought Ruby would go for.

After all, growing up with Yang probably meant the younger girl would go or someone quiet who rarely acted immaturely.

Someone like Blake...

Of course, she realized, if she assumed Ruby wanted someone unlike Yang, that meant she wouldn't go after anyone with a decent rack.

She sighed internally. _'Well, good for Weiss.'_

So, who could it be? She leaned out of her bed slightly to take a quick peek, but Ruby's bed was empty.

' _Is she fucking them on Yang's bed? Kinky. Wonder where she's off to...'_

The person above her let out a stifled moan as if in agreement.

 _'Okay, immature, sounds like a girl... Jaune or Nora. Maybe that green haired chick she's had an eye on, but how can- oh, fuck it._ '

She slipped out of her yukata, and cupped a breast, letting her thumb slide gently over a nipple as she slipped a hand below, brushing herself gently. The sudden wave of arousal threw her off, and she let out a muted moan.

"Oh, you big baby. You're gonna come already?" Ruby's voice came to her, followed quickly by a long, loud moan. She moaned along, gently pumping her fingers in and out and consistently brushing against her g-spot to tease herself.

She raised her hips off her bed, letting out a barely-audible groan that probably brushed the edge of human hearing.

Honestly, she tended to forget how powerful their ears were.

She froze when he heard Ruby's next words. "Wait, Yang, quiet down. I think Blake might be waking up."

Yang was apparently caught in the throes of an orgasm and didn't hear her little sister.

Speaking of which...

 _'She's fucking Yang?! That seems really unfair to the rest of us, she's had years to seduce her, we haven't even had one! This is bullshit, where the fuck is the complaints department?'_

Blake stayed motionless until the girls above them resumed their tryst, when she went back to groping her own breast and gently rubbing at her g-spot.

Normally she'd have been a good bit rougher, but she couldn't risk the two finding out she was listening.

She was _planning_ on slowly building herself up to what she was sure would be a memorable climax, but Ruby's next words made her almost subconsciously speed up.

Well, it had less to do with the particular words as it did the tone. At this point, she was fairly certain Ruby could make her cum whenever she wanted just by saying a few words in that heavenly voice.

"You know, Yang, I remember a time when I was proud when I got you to come. Now, you get all pouty if it's only once."

Yang's only response was a moan.

Blake involuntarily bucked her hips into her hand, and the lovers went silent. She instinctively rolled over and tried to even out her breathing.

After a few moments she heard Ruby let out a wry chuckle, and she returned to her earlier position.

"You've gotta be quieter, Yang. Do you _want_ Blake and Weiss to wake up and catch you coming _all_ over my hand?"

Blake bit on a knuckle to stop her moan, speeding up her thrusts all the while and allowing herself the slight hint of roughness she usually enjoyed.

Her breasts ached for attention, so she brought a pillow to her mouth and bit down, giving her an effective way to stifle moans without having to neglect herself.

"When did you become such an exhibitionist?" Yang asked between moans from above her, the blonde's voice practically dripping with lust.

Blake is almost certain they can hear her now, pumping her fingers in and out of herself with reckless abandon. Surely human ears weren't _that_ bad.

"Oh, like you haven't thought about it." Ruby says, and Blake swears she can hear the girl pout. Somehow it just make's Blake's mental image of the two all that much sexier.

Yang lets out a sound that's somewhere between strangling and yelping, and for a moment Blake wonders if she should check on the two.

Her libido and her common sense are arguing over it when she hears the tail end of a moan, and she realizes that horrifying noise was Yang trying to hide an orgasm.

With her luck, she'll be hearing that in all of her sex dreams for the next year.

Still, judging by the shivering and the tone of Ruby's muttering, (She's using the voice again and Blake is fairly certain that its a second semblance or something because _damn_ ) Yang's having some brutal aftershocks.

Hell, judging by that moan, it might've sent her into a third orgasm.

 _'Lucky bitch'_ Blake thinks, biting hard onto her makeshift gag as she brushes her clit with a thumb.

She switches her attention to the other breast, slowly dragging a nail across the nipple and bucking into her own hand.

She has to force herself to stop whenever the muttering from Ruby does, though a small part of her wants to let out a loud, lusty moan and see what happens.

She hears Yang chuckle, and for a moment believes she's been caught, but the blonde easily dispels that notion with her next words.

"Aw, Ruby, don't be so sad. You know, if they'd have woken up, you wouldn't have gotten a turn anyway."

 _'You're wrong; I would've given her as many "Turns" as she wanted.'_ Blake thinks, and the mental images that stirs up have her slipping a third finger in and moaning an approximation of her leader's name into her makeshift gag... until Ruby says something then that makes her heart stop.

Apparently the younger girl has been studying up on how strong faunus ears are, because it's _barely_ too quiet for humans to pick up, but easily within a faunus' capabilities.

"I know you're listening. Make yourself come for me, okay?"

Blake wonders briefly if she imagined it, and it takes a moment for her to realize the squirming and moaning above her is arising from her leader being eaten out.

At least, she's pretty sure it is. Yang would probably be making more quips if it wasn't, so it makes sense that her tongue must be occupied.

Her hips buck involuntarily, and she knows that this is it, she's about to cum. Her gag barely holds back the moans she knows she's making, and her fingers pick up the pace.

She hears Yang, all soft and sultry. "You like that?"

 _'Oh, god, yes. Yes, fuck, yes I fucking love it... Come down here and I'll-'_

Ruby let out a moan, and Blake finds herself almost whimpering, she's so close.

She hears Yang whisper. "Not yet..."

She really does whimper then, mentally begging the blonde for permission before she remembers that the blonde likely doesn't even know she's awake.

/

Ruby can hear Blake getting progressively louder, and if the faunus doesn't quieten down, she knows Yang will notice.

Yang's always been a bit unobservant during sex, but Blake is hardly bothering to hide it anymore. So, when she hears the stifled moans reach a satisfying crescendo, she reaches down and grabs onto Yang's hair to distract her.

Sure, it'll probably delay certain things she wishes were here already, but at least Blake will owe her a favor.

/

Blake's orgasm dimmed her senses, successfully drowning out all of the background noise from the two above.

She lay there numbly for a while, enjoying her afterglow and listening to Ruby being worked into an orgasm of her own by Yang' tongue.

/

The morning came quickly, and after telling Weiss that Ruby'd had a nightmare, Yang and the heiress took off to take their showers, leaving Blake to the meeting she'd been obsessing over since the moment she'd woken.

"So.. you and-"

"Yep."

"Huh." She laid back on her bed. "You know, I, uh... don't really have a pr-"

"Figured as much. You seemed to be..." Her voice dropped into the husky, seductive version Blake had grown so enamored with the previous night. "Enjoying it."

Ruby smiled at Blake's sudden intake of breath. "You know, me and Yang have a pretty... open relationship. But we can talk more about that after the mission."

She tried to come back with a seductive come-on of her own. Unfortunately...

"O-okay." She mumbled, eyes on her toes.

"Oh, and Blake?" She looked up. Ruby had just put on a fresh bra and was standing there in her undergarments, hand on her hip and giving her a very Yang-like grin.

"Yes?" She asked, and cheered inwardly at the lack of a stutter.

There was the sound of movement, and Blake registered the smell of roses, then Ruby was straddling her, her lips an inch from Blake's own. Blake's poor, overworked brain noted that Ruby half-naked on top of her with her hair barely covering an eye and that smirk on her face was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"I have a question..." Oh good, the voice was back. As if she needed another temptation.

"W-whats up?"

Ruby looked like she wanted to say something about her choice of words for a moment, but slipped back into her seductive veneer. "Do you want me to fuck you till you can't walk, or only till your toes curl?"

Blake couldn't help it; she bucked her hips upwards. Judging by the skilled way Ruby kept herself just out of reach, and the pleased grin that flashed across her face before she quashed it in favor of that fucking smirk, she'd been expecting that.

"That's not an answer..."

She felt Ruby's hand play across her abs, and she choked out a response. "Un-until I can't walk..."

She moved her face upwards, seeking to feel Ruby's lips upon her own. The young leader brushed them ever so gently, then she was on the other side of the room, slipping into her combat clothes.

"Good to know!" She said, slipping into her usual chipper voice. "Good thing tomorrow's Friday, I'd hate to have to get Yang to carry you to classes."

"R-right." She replied, making a slight noise of disappointment when Ruby slipped on her skirt.

The others walked in then, embroiled in an argument about a boy band, of all things.

Yang made a disapproving noise when she saw Blake still in her yukata. "Geez, get some clothes on, Blake. I don't want you corrupting Ruby." She sent her a quick grin. "Seriously though, I wanna go kill some grimm already!"

Weiss nodded her agreement, and Blake started gathering her clothes for the day, aware of Ruby's eyes upon her the whole time.

 _ **A/N:So, Someone asked for Ladybug, and someone else asked for Blake to have been listening the whole time. Next chapter you get your ladybug, and then I think I'm done for now with this particular universe.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Impromptu Photo Shoot**

When Blake walked out of her last class the next day, she was excruciatingly aware of three things.

Yang was complaining as she did every week about Ruby and Blake getting two more hours of weekend than her and Weiss. Weiss, for her part, was complaining about Yang's complaining.

Ruby was sticking very close to her, making no effort to hide her eagerness to get back to the room, and had already grabbed Blake's ass twice.

And, perhaps worst of all, Blake was painfully turned on. All throughout Oobleck's lecture, she'd been thinking about all the things Ruby would be doing to her as soon as class was over.

One memory in particular kept cropping up.

/

 _Ruby was straddling her, half-nude and grinning down at her like she was a particularly juicy strawberry. She was clearly waiting for an answer._

" _I... I still want you to fuck me until I can't walk."_

" _Just making sure..."_

 _Ruby's hand slipped into her clothes then, gently brushing her._

" _P-please, Ruby..."_

 _Ruby bit her lip and shook her head. "Sorry Blake, but you'll have to wait until we get back to Beacon. I've got some plans for our first time together, and we can't do them out here."_

 _She gestured to the forest around them, and Blake nodded._

 _/_

"Well, guys, I guess we'll see you after class. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yang said, smiling widely even as Weiss dragged her off by an arm.

Blake had to restrain a laugh at that. She was definitely taking that advice in a way the blonde _probably_ hadn't intended.

Of course, knowing Yang, it could've been meant that way. The blonde had a tendency to hold her cards close to the chest. Of course, with Yang, anything she wasn't holding at arm's length tended to bump into her chest from time to time.

While Blake was wondering how that expression had gotten away from her, Ruby grabbed her arm, activated her semblance, and took off.

Blake was fairly used to the Ruby Rose method of rapid transit, so she wasn't all that surprised to be looking at Professor Oobleck one moment and the door of the room the next.

Ruby opened it quickly and then she was at Yang's dresser, rummaging through it.

Blake chose not to say anything, instead choosing to watch as Ruby's skirt rode up.

"Ugh, where did she put it?" Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a quick text to Yang.

The Scroll beeped almost immediately, and she crowed happily. "Oh, clever! Here, tell me if she texts back." She tossed the scroll to Blake, and the bookworm took the opportunity to read over the messages, if only to get an idea of what she'd be dealing with.

 **Hey, Yang, where's the strap-on?**

Blake's eyes widened, and she looked up at her leader, who was pulling all the underwear out of one of Yang's drawers.

She hadn't been expecting that, but she guessed she could work with it. It'd probably make her first time with a girl easier, come to think of it.

Y'know, assuming it wasn't too big. And that Ruby didn't want to put it anywhere _weird_.

It occurs to her that it was kind of _difficult_ to predict the kinks of a person who seduced you after catching you masturbating to the sound of her fucking her sister.

She returned her eyes to the scroll, deciding that knowing where Yang hid things could come in handy.

 **Under the false bottom in my underwear drawer.**

Ruby made a sound that was between a giggle and a choke, and Blake idly wondered why whatever gods there were enjoyed giving her noises to populate her nightmares.

It might've had something to do with the voyeurism, she supposed.

A beeping noise drew her attention to the scroll again.

 **Should I even ask why you want it?**

"Hey, she wants to know why you need it."

Ruby turned around and smiled at her. "Tell her whatever you're comfortable with. If you want her to know, you can tell her. If not, just tell her that I'm, y'know." Ruby's eyes wandered away, and her cheeks began to redden. "Taking care of myself."

She took a deep breath, let it out, and typed a response.

 **I'm about to fuck Blake.**

"Oh, she's gonna be so jealous." Ruby said, reading the text upside down. "Uh, by the way, are you okay with the... y'know, this?" She held up her strap-on, and Blake was pleased to note that it was a normal size, and not a weird shape or anything.

"I suppose." Blake said.

Ruby grinned at her in that predatory way that the faunus would never have guessed she was capable of the week before.

"Great! I went out and got it as a surprise for Yang on her birthday, but she doesn't really like the way it feels so I've only gotten to use it, like, once."

Blake nodded numbly, picturing Ruby grinning down at her while she pumped in and out of her roughly, the leader watching her come with the slightest hint of derision on her face...

Ruby tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her from her reverie. Judging by the smirk, she knew _exactly_ what Blake'd been thinking of. "Mind helping me put this on?"

"Oh, uh... of course. No problem."

/

Yang made sure Professor Peach was distracted before she checked her scroll, grinning at the text.

If Ruby really had bagged Blake, that definitely opened up the possibility of a threesome. And even if it didn't come to fruition, it meant there was another layer of realism to the daydreams.

Of course, Ruby was probably joking. Try as she might, she couldn't see Blake as the casual sex type.

So, she typed out a quick response and stowed her scroll away in her bag.

/

"I think that'll do it..." Blake said, leaning close to look over her handiwork. "Is it all comfortable?"

"Yeah.." Ruby said, her face tuning slightly red as she looked at a spot on the wall a good ten inches above Blake's head.

"What is it?" Blake asked, tugging on a strap and nodding.

"N-nothing. Just, y'know, you're kinda right at waist height ad I'm wearing this thing and, y'know, it's like..."She cut of, blushing furiously.

Blake raised an eyebrow, part of her happy to have gained some semblance of control over the situation.

"Are you asking for a blowjob?" She said, grinning up at the younger girl.

"N-no! Of course not, that'd be ridiculous. It's not like I'd be able to feel anything, and-"

She cut off as Blake humored her, licking slowly up the underside of the toy. "You like that, baby?" She asked, blowing Ruby a kiss.

Ruby let out a surprised laugh. "N-no, it's just, like, having you on your knees is kinda-"

Blake trailed a hand up Ruby's thigh and curled it around the toy. "Like a power-game type thing? You like it because it means I'm being subservient?"

"Y-yeah, maybe a little."

Blake laughed. "You want me to call you-"

They were cut off by Ruby's ringtone, and the leader checked the text, thankful for the distraction.

 **Yeah, yeah, in your dreams, sis. Seriously, what do you need it for? You get Blake to leave for a while or something? ;)**

Ruby huffed, and let Blake see the text.

The faunus laughed, then her eyes lit up. "Oh, I've got an idea. Get your camera ready."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but complied.

/

Yang checked her scroll and nearly choked.

Blake was smiling up at the camera, the tip of a very familiar strap-on in her mouth. Behind her on the ground was Ruby's skirt, as well as Blake's top. Idly she noted that Blake needed to even out her tan, but if she was being honest with herself, she could admit that the faunus somehow made tan lines _work_.

Below the picture was a single line of text. ' **Wish you were here..'**

She sent back a quick response, and turned her attention back to the professor.

/

Blake and Ruby broke out into giggles as the scroll rang again.

The giggle turned into full fledged laughter when Ruby read out Yang's text.

"She says 'That's the best postcard ever'."

After her own laughter died down, Blake turned to her leader, seated beside her on Blake's bed.

"Well, what should we do now?" She asked in her best approximation of the younger girl's seductive voice

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be sexy? It needs some work."

Blake felt a small flash of anger at the note of derision in the younger girl's voice. "Well, I-"

"Don't worry though." Ruby said, grinning. "I'm more than happy to _put in_ a few hours of work teaching you.

Blake groaned. "Why do I want to have sex with you?"

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't help it. Side effect of growing up with Yang."

Blake shook her head. "You poor girl." She pulled the younger girl into a quick hug.

Ruby took the chance to grab her ass, and she made a slight squeak of surprise.

"Ruby!"

"Yes?" Ruby whispered, her breath hot on Blake's faunus ear. She planted a kiss at it's base, and trailed her hand up Blake's leg. "Does this feel good?" She asked, slipping into the sensual voice Blake lusted after.

"Y-yeah..." She felt Ruby's hands on her shoulder and allowed the younger girl to guide her down until she was lying on top of her, alternating between kissing at her ears and gently squeezing any part of her she could reach.

Blake slipped out of her panties, and Ruby let out a pleased giggle, ghosting her hand over Blake's core.

"Ruby, come on..." Blake whined.

She felt the tip of the toy brush against her, and Ruby spoke up, sensual voice all but forgotten. "I'm gonna... y'know. Now. Okay?"

Blake nodded, smiling a bit. _'At least she's as nervous as I am.'_

Ruby took a moment to slowly guide it in with her hands, thoroughly enjoying the faunus' appreciative moan.

She tentatively pressed forward a bit, watching the older girl carefully for any sign of pain.

Blake gave her a reassuring smile, and leaned in to brush their lips together.

"You're doing fine, Ruby. I'm used to rougher, trust me."

"O-okay... Does it really feel like a... y'know?"

Blake smirked at the obvious trepidation on her leader's face. "Like what? A _cock_?"

Ruby sputtered for a moment, and Blake nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Ruby, yesterday you told me you were going to fuck me until I can't walk, but you can't say 'cock'?"

"I can! I just, y'know. Don't wanna." Ruby said, pouting slightly.

"Okay." Blake shook her head, chuckling. "But, to answer your question, yes. It does feel pretty much like a _cock_. Maybe a penis? Or a schlong. I dunno, it could be a-"

Ruby chose that moment to thrust into her, and she let out a surprised moan.

"Mm, that's more like it... Don't be afraid to be rough, Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled most of the way out before thrusting in again, Blake letting out a pleased moan. "Aim a little more to the left, babe."

"Babe?" Ruby leaned in close, whispering directly into the faunus' ear, thrusting into her again and letting out a pleased moan of her own when she felt her pelvis press against the larger girl's.

Blake moaned. "There. Don't, oh _fuck_... right _there_."

Ruby dutifully kept up her thrusts, thoroughly enjoying Blake's panting and moaning. She was fairly certain the faunus girl even purred a few times, but she wasn't stupid enough to tell her that.

She was rather attached to this 'life' thing, after all.

Before long, she noticed Blake's moans start climbing in volume and intensity. She smirked, and removed a hand from it's place on Blake's shoulders to speed things up a bit for the larger girl.

She deftly caught her hood between two fingers, and started using her thumb to rub slow circles around it.

The sudden spike in Blake's moans surprised her, the faunus coming almost without warning, Ruby's name on her lips.

Blake took a moment to catch her breath, putting up with Ruby's smirk the whole time.

"D-don't... don't even say it."

"I'm gonna choose to take it as a compliment, actually."

"Oh, shut up." She closed her eyes as Ruby let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry... you should be proud, though. Not many people can honestly say their speed impressed someone with a speed sem-mph!"

Blake forced her lips against Ruby's, bringing a hand up to massage a breast. She pulled back for a moment. "It's just been a while, okay? Now, do you want to come or not?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but quailed under Blake's glare. "Yes, please. Can you help me get this thing off?"

Blake nodded and quickly unstrapped the toy, tossing it aside carelessly. "Your turn on the bottom, Ruby. How do you want me to do this?"

"Y'know, just, uh... use your, y'know. Mouth." Ruby blushed furiously.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

Blake shook her head and brought her lips down to kiss at Ruby's thighs.

"Blake, come on..."

The faunus in question stopped to kiss at Ruby's navel before looking up. "Yes?"

"Don't tease me, I get enough of that from Yang."

Blake blew a kiss at her, then switched up tactics.

 _'What else did the books say...?'_

She licked a slow stripe up the scythe-wielder's pussy, and was rewarded with a contented moan.

 _'Alright, that worked... The alphabet thing might too.'_

She focused on writing various things out one by one, starting with her name before moving on to the titles of her favorite books and movies.

Ruby seemed to be loving it, if the moans were anything to go by.

The smaller girl began bucking her hips, the moans clearly increasing in intensity.

She chuckled inwardly as a devious thought struck her.

 _'R...U..B-'_

Ruby let out a spectacularly loud moan then, her hands flying down and holding Blake's head in place as she ground herself against it. "Oh, shit... that's right, spell my name, babe..."

Blake felt her face flush, but ignored it in favor of making the younger girl come.

She didn't have long to wait.

She felt Ruby's hands tighten and she let out a weak buck, moaning out her name.

Blake, to her surprise, enjoyed the taste. She gave a few slow licks as the younger girl came, thoroughly enjoying the realization that the pleasure the younger girl was experiencing was her doing.

All too soon she felt hands clutching at her hair, bringing her up for a quick kiss. Ruby's hand found her breast, a thumb circling a nipple. "Well, that was fun. You ready for round two, Blake?"

She blinked. "Uhm..."

Ruby smiled at her, and she felt a hot wave of arousal flow through her. "Well, what do you say? We still have an hour or so before they come back. That should leave you about fifty, maybe fifty-seven minutes to make me come aga-"

Blake hit her with a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wet White Rose Rendezvous**

Ruby stood and stretched, popping her back and letting out a little contented groan.

"Alright guys, guess I'm gonna go grab a shower."

Blake turned to the next page. Yang tapped at her scroll.

"Either of you want to join me?" Ruby asked, rolling her eyes.

Honestly, at this point she was seriously considering buying a neon sign that said 'Down To Fuck' and wearing it like a necklace whenever she was in the mood.

The two were just ridiculously oblivious sometimes.

"With Weiss in the other shower stall? Geez, you exhibitionists are weird."

And then, they actually had good reasons sometimes. Damn it, Yang.

"You don't seem to mind it whenever we send pictures." Blake responded.

Yang conceded the point.

"I thought she as in the library... She's been gone a little long to be in the shower, hasn't she?"

"Maybe she is?" Blake offered. "Pretty sure she said shower earlier, but I wasn't paying much attention."

"So, essentially, neither of you know if she's in the shower or not, and neither of you feels like walking with me there and having-" She dropped into her seductive voice, causing Blake's head to snap up. "Mind-blowing sex if she's not there?"

"I'm good. Mind-blowing is going a bit far, by the way." Yang informed her.

Ruby resisted the urge to send her a rude hand gesture.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Uh-" Blake looked down at her book. "Actually-"

" _She's_ the reason I'm good." Yang stage-whispered.

Blake had the decency to look chagrined. "Sorry."

Ruby shook her head. "You guys suck."

/

Ruby ears perked up as soon as she walked into the shower room.

There was the definite sound of water running, so it was either Weiss, Nora, or Pyrrha.

She was pretty sure those two showered together, though, (ooh, _there_ was a fun thought...) so she assumed it was Weiss.

A part of her wanted to go over there and sneak a peek, but she had boundaries.

Well, she knew of boundaries, anyway. She was pretty sure Weiss wouldn't appreciate it, so she decided against it...

Of course, the decision became a lot harder to stick to when she heard Weiss let out a moan.

She paused, her hand on the hot water knob. If she turned it on now, Weiss would be massively embarrassed and quite possibly accuse her of peeping. The heiress might never talk to her again...

On the other hand, if she was to just leave, she could probably sneak off... though she'd have to come up with an excuse for Blake and Yang.

On the other other hand, she could take care of a few... urges while she listened in on the heiress.

She leaned against the wall, and trailed a hand down to her core while she considered the decision, sliding a finger inside of herself, whilst using the other to squeeze at a breast. She let out a sigh.

She couldn't.

It wouldn't be right.

The very idea made her feel dir-

"Ruby?"

Her head snapped up.

Weiss was standing at the end of the stall, wearing naught but a goofy smile and her skin still flushed from what Ruby realizes was probably her orgasm.

Weiss took a good long look at her, blue eyes focused on her hands, which she had yet to move. "You enjoy yourself? I'd ask if you liked the show, but apparently you're more of the listening type, hm?"

"Weiss! I just walked in, and you were... Look, I'm sorry, but you have to believe me, I wasn't..."

Weiss chuckled, and walked closer to Ruby.

Ruby's brain started ringing warning bells.

Ruby's libido silenced them and directed her mind to the task of admiring the heiress' body.

While it might've been less curvy than she preferred, having been spoiled through Yang, she could easily admire the Heiress' surprising amount of definition.

The fact that every inch of it was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and water just made Ruby's... predicament even worse than it was. She began to notice a vague ache in her core..

Weiss put her hands on either side of Ruby's shoulders. "You weren't? I'd love to hear what you were doing, then. Or is it a coincidence that you decided to masturbate at the same time as me?"

She swallowed, trying to keep her hormones in check. "I, uh..."

Weiss kissed her.

She was too shocked to even kiss back, so she was somewhat confused when the heiress pulled back smiling.

"You want me to finish you off?"

"Uh, wh-"

"Sh... Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, okay? " The heiress dropped to her knees, and kissed at a thigh. "No one has to know, just the two of us..."

It occurs to Ruby that Weiss seems to have thought about this before, so she decides to play along with it.

"O-okay... Promise not to tell Yang."

Weiss smiles up at her, and kisses the other thigh. "I promise."

Then she gets started on Ruby and the younger girl actually has to resist moaning.

Weiss clearly has at least some experience, and Ruby is already almost painfully aroused. Which really doesn't paint the picture of her being able to impress Weiss with her stamina.

Although, that would mesh pretty well into the whole fantasy Weiss seemed pretty set on playing out.

She pressed her hips forward, and Weiss responded with gusto, speeding up her ministrations considerably.

She really does let out a moan then, and begind focusing on counting the ceiling tiles in an attempt to keep her orgasm at bay.

She's at ten when she feels Weiss touch her clit.

By fifteen, she's shivering.

At twenty Weiss actually takes her clit into her mouth and Ruby can't hold out anymore.

Weiss keeps up her ministrations until her orgasm has passed completely, then pops up to smile at her.

"Weiss, that was f- mph!"

Weiss shoves her tongue down her throat, pressing her body against the younger girl's.

When she finally pulls back, Ruby is far more intimately acquainted with her own taste than she would like.

Weiss, annoyingly enough, seems to still be playing along with her fantasy.

"So, Ruby? How was that?"

Ruby, however, is done.

She shrugs. "Eh. I've had better."

Weiss' eyes widen.. "Oh, you have?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah, You're good... _really_ good, but Yang's better."

Weiss blinks. "I... I see."

"You're better than Blake, though..."

Weiss pouted. "Oh, you have _not_ -"

Ruby kissed her, ignoring her own lingering taste in favor of grabbing Weiss' ass and pulling her body tightly against hers.

The heiress moans into the kiss at the contact.

Ruby spends a few moments letting her hands wander and getting Weiss warmed up before she breaks the kiss. "Now we're gonna have some _real_ fun."

Weiss swallowed.

/

Ruby walked into the room, stretched, and plopped down on Weiss' bed, looking completely at ease.

Weiss followed her at a slower pace, walking shakily and still shivering slightly.

Yang laughed. "Welcome to my harem, Weiss. We've got jackets, snacks, and live faunus porn."

Blake rolled her eyes. " _Your_ harem?"

"Yeah, _my_ harem. Don't worry, you're my favorite." Yang blew her a kiss.

Blake scoffed. "If we're a harem, it's obvious we're Ruby's."

They turned to ask the girl, only to see her snoozing, Weiss pulled close to her.

Neither of them had the heart to wake her, so they kept quiet for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bio Lessons**

 _ **AN:Hey, have a more realistic version of Blake in heat. Enjoy!**_

When Weiss and Yang awoke that peaceful Saturday morning, still entangled from the night's festivities, they were treated to an unusual sound.

Blake letting fly with a surprising variety of curses, and groaning.

Lots of groaning.

Which, honestly, wasn't that odd.

The odd part was that they could hear Ruby snoring as well, so they knew it wasn't her doing.

/

When Blake first woke up, she wondered if she'd had a particularly good dream, and then forgot about it.

It would certainly explain why she'd woken up ready to straddle one of her teammates, and the curious lack of preference for which one she took to bed at the moment.

Unfortunately for her, no one was awake yet.

So, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, her arousal making it more than a bit difficult.

Sighing, she slipped a hand into her yukata, intent on finishing herself off quickly and getting some more sleep.

She brushed herself, and the sudden flood of arousal made her bite down on her lip to refrain from moaning.

"Ugh, what's up with me? It's like I'm in..." She sighed, and let her head thump against her mattress. "Shit."

/

By the time Weiss and Yang poked their heads up, Blake had thrown together an outfit for the day and was headed to the shower, keeping up a muttered stream of curses as she went.

Yang groaned, but decided to go about getting herself ready for the day.

Weiss, on the other hand, chose to remain in bed, though she didn't go back to sleep.

She watched, an intentionally overblown lecherous grin on her face as Yang changed.

/

Blake turned the water on full blast, as cold as it went. Her entire body screamed in protest, but a few moments spent shivering under the frigid water banished that irritating heat in her stomach, and let her get some actual thinking done.

For the first time since arriving at Beacon, she was in heat.

That was a problem.

A real problem.

Sure, she wouldn't start being some insatiable fucktoy stereotype like most humans seemed to think, but she would be a bit... easier to rile up for a few days.

As far as she knew, there wasn't a faunus alive who lived up to the stereotype humans had, but she knew where it came from.

Leave it to humans to confuse rut and heat.

Course, she'd never heard of a faunus going into rut, either, so it was probably just the wishful thinking

of a bunch of fetishists.

In fact, the shower wasn't so much to make herself less likely to jump one (Or all) of her teammate's bones as it was to wash off the major issue most faunus faced with heat.

Excess pheromones.

To put it bluntly, her body was putting out fuck-me signals to everyone within ten feet, and she intended to wash as much of it off as possible.

When she was around other faunus, the most she'd get was a knowing look, maybe a proposition or two.

Whenever she, or any faunus was around humans, however... Well, they had a tendency to be overpowered by faunus pheromones, leading them to take action in ways they wouldn't have normally thought of, all without even knowing they were acting differently.

For most, it was just a lowering of inhibitions, and a sudden attraction to the person, which usually overrode even the most powerful dislike.

She chuckles to herself as she remembers Cardin asking a thoroughly not-in-the-mood Velvet out, and finding himself facing the wrath of her gatling-toting girlfriend.

So, all in all, she knew _exactly_ what would happen if she came back to the room after spending all night pumping out pheromones without showering, and had to spend any amount of time around her teammates, considering that they were already attracted to her on a normal day, and how irresistible she found them.

Sure, being ravished by those three would be fun, for the first few hours.

But she'd learned over the course of the last few weeks just how insatiable the sisters were, and how Weiss seemed to egg them on.

It wouldn't stop at 'a few hours.'

She knew, deep down, that every time she'd start to stop, she'd find herself drawn back in by Weiss' annoying superior look, or Yang's body, or Ruby's voice. She'd be unable to resist them, and the pheromones would keep them from resisting her. She didn't want to use them like that.

She was just too easy to turn on at the moment, and those three knew how to get her going on a normal day. With the pheromones keeping them ready to go for who knows how long...

She shuddered, not entirely out of fear, the familiar heat finding purchase in her belly once again.

She sighed.

/

It was almost ten when Blake finally came back from the shower, to find the room deserted.

Ruby had sent her a text, explaining that she'd be in town. Weiss had left a note saying she'd be in the library, and Yang...

Yang's workout clothes were gone, which might be a _slight_ issue when she came back.

Seeing the larger girl, clad only in cycling shorts and a sports bra, covered in a light sweat and...

Blake groaned, and selected a nice, boring, competely-devoid-of-romance fantasy novel from Ruby's side of the bookcase, intent on keeping her mind as far away from sex as possible.

She plopped down on her bed and started reading, ignoring the insistent twitches from her core.

/

It was a little past noon when Yang got back, stretching as she walked through the door, nearly giving poor Jaune a heart attack.

At least, Blake thought, it sounded like him outside. No one else came to this hall if they could help it, after all.

This was where the 'crazy ones' stayed.

Blake wanted nothing more than to drink in the sight of Yang, but knew that that path led nowhere good.

On the other hand, if she felt a perceived slight, the blonde wouldn't leave her alone until she knew what was wrong.

And she had a habit of getting rather... touchy. In both meanings of the word.

So, Blake raised a hand to her, but kept her eyes firmly glued on her book.

For a moment, it seemed to work.

Then her bed sags slightly as the larger girl drops onto it, far enough away to give Blake her space, but close enough to reignite the fire she'd been fighting all day. "Whatcha reading?"

She turned the cover towards her partner, and Yang leaned in closer to peer at the title.

"Oh, I used to read that one to Ruby before bed!" Yang crowed, and got far too close to her to read over her shoulder. "What part are..."

Blake eyed her out of the corner of her eye, her breath catching at the look of unbridled lust in violet eyes.

Yang's hands squeeze her hips, and before she can wonder how the blonde put them there without her noticing Yang's already pulled her close, kissing at her neck.

The flames of her arousal bursts into an inferno, but she stubbornly tries to ignore it. "Yang, I'm trying to read." She straightens up, pulling away from the blonde.

Yang whines and pulls her close again, sucking gently on her neck for a moment before breaking off to nibble at her earlobe. "You smell _good_." She purrs, and it takes every fiber of Blake's being not to jump the blonde there and then.

Instead, she pulls away again, stepping off the bed entirely and sending the blonde a glare. "I'm not in the mood." She lies, and Yang clearly doesn't believe her in the slightest.

Yang leans forward, her eyes taking on a predatory gleam, her grin widening.

Blake shivers, recognizing that look.

Yang thinks she's playing hard to get.

Yang loves it when he plays hard to get.

Her libido hurls insults at her as she forces the mental images of the last time she'd seen that grin from her mind, the last thing she needed was to think about was Yang, lit up by the moonlight and wearing nothing but a smile as she bent her over a desk, her fingers...

She shook her head to clear it, and Yang chuckled.

"For some reason, I find that hard to believe." Yang says, licking her lips.

Blake unconsciously presses her knees together, and Yang shoots her a mock pout.

"Blake..." Yang says, drawing out her name and letting her voice drop into a seductive purr. "Please? I _need_ you." She grabs her bra and pulls it off, tossing it aside.

She sends Blake a cocky smile, her hands putting on a great show of kneading her breasts.

"Do you want me, Blake? To be able to do whatever you want to me?" Yang asked, blowing her a kiss.

Blake's mind refuses to cooperate with her in finding a way out of this situation, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"You... you're not as attractive as you think you are."

Yang smirks, and opens her mouth for a retort.

The door opens then, Weiss shutting it behind her when she sees Yang's state of undress. "To be fair, no one is as attractive as Yang thinks she is." The heiress quips, eying the blonde's chest despite her words.

Yang sends her a glare. "Eavesdropping, huh?"

Weiss sends her a smile. "Just making sure you weren't... _busy_." The smile turns into a smirk. "I assumed it was safe to walk in when I heard you fail to seduce her."

Yang pouts, and Weiss chuckles. "Don't worry, Yang. I'm willing to have a little bit of fun, if Blake's not going to."

Yang shook her head. "Not today, Princess." She jumps to her feet, and Blake misses her next words due to watching the reactions of certain parts of her anatomy to the sudden movement. "-know exactly what I want today. Right, Blakey?"

Blake nodded absently.

Yang chuckled. "Seriously though, what's that perfume you're wearing today? It smells great."

Weiss takes a step towards her, her nostrils flaring slightly, and her face seems to loosen somewhat.

She takes another step closer, biting her lip. "Yang?"

The blonde stepped closer to her as well, grinning. "Yeah?"

Blake feels them getting closer, the heat pooling in her stomach and for a minute she's hoping one of them will jump, just slam her against the wall and have their way.

But of course, they have more self-control than that, more respect for her, and she feels a rush of affection for them both.

"Threesome?" The heiress asks, shooting a questioning glance at each of them in turn.

Blake bites her lip, but nods.

Yang smiles widely and takes the final step, pulling Blake close to her. "Sounds fun." She presses their lips together, soft and chaste, waiting for Blake to make the next move.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Weiss disrobing, watching them the whole time, and the thought strikes her that she should put on a good show.

So she bites down on Yang's lip, and shoves her tongue down the blonde's throat when she opens her mouth. She lets her hands roam her partner's body, and feels Yang start to do the same, slipping under clothes and thoroughly exploring every inch of bare skin.

She moans into the blonde's mouth, only now realizing how bad of an idea it'd been to ignore her arousal all day.

Yang hasn't even done anything, and she's close.

The blonde's thumb rubs at a thigh, and she lets out a keening whine. Yang and Weiss exchange a knowing look, and the heiress moves behind her, wrapping her arms around her and slipping her hands into her shirt.

Weiss; hand's are cold but talented, and she cant help but moan as the heiress' thumbs get to work, circling her nipples until they become almost painfully hard.

Yang, meanwhile, has dropped to her knees, jerked her pants down and is kissing and sucking at various spots on her thighs.

"P-please..." She stammers, and Yang obliges her, giving her a long, slow lick.

She bucks her hips and whimpers for more.

Yang chuckles then and she tries to explain herself. "I'm in heat, you ass."

The blonde grins up at her, mischievous violet meeting needy gold. "Oh, so I guess that smell wasn't perfume, then..." She sends Blake an inquisitive look.

"Of co-ooh, _fuck..._ " Yang starts licking her as soon as she starts talking, never failing to find the most annoying way to do something.

She feels her orgasm approaching almost instantly, and clenches her teeth against it.

She hates being 'The Quick One' to the other three, hates being the least experienced.

Of course, Yang chooses that moment to brush her clit, and her thoughts go blank.

/

Around the time she regains the ability to see straight, she realizes that her hands are balled up in Yang's hair, and the blonde is grimacing.

She releases her immediately, stammering out apologies as Yang rises.

To her surprise, the blonde says nothing, pulling her into a surprisingly gentle kiss, Weiss stepping in behind her to press their bodies closer together.

Yang pulls back slowly. "You were holding that back for a while, huh? Lost yourself for a minute, there."

She reddens, but nods. "Since this morning. I didn't want to-"

Yang looks exasperated. "Blake, look. The four of us... We're..." She locks eyes with Weiss, and for once the heiress doesn't have a big word to fit the situation. Yang sighs, and shrugs. "We're something. I'm not really sure what." She admits. "But an important part of... whatever we are is being there for each other. If you need that release, you can ask. I don't mind, you know."

Blake tries to stammer out an apology, and to explain her reasoning, but she just can't come up with the proper words. Instead, she pushes forward, kissing Yang for all she's worth, trying to show exactly how much she appreciates the blonde. When she finally pulls back for air, she whispers Weiss' name, and pulls the heiress into a kiss when she's able.

She allows herself to be lead to her bed, and feels a sharp spike of arousal when the two exchange knowing looks.

/

For the next three hours, Yang and Weiss keep her in bed, changing positions and pacing whenever the mood strikes them.

One moment she's slowly rubbing herself against Yang while the Weiss teases the blonde's nipples, the next she's on her back, shivering as Yang kisses her way down her body and the heiress watches, a lecherous grin on her face and her hands rubbing her own body.

At one point she distinctly remembers sharing a grin with Weiss, before the two of them tackled Yang, each of them planting their mouths on a breast and their hand down below, the heiress slowly thrusting in and out while Blake teased her clit.

Another particularly vivid memory is of putting a hand on Weiss' neck and pressing her face into the blonde's crotch as she brings the heiress to orgasm with her free hand.

After what she felt must've been her thousandth orgasm, she sank into the mattress, panting and feeling throughly worn out.

Weiss followed her, claiming her right side and cuddling in close. Yang crawled up her body from her position between her legs, brushed their lips together, and nuzzled into her neck, her weight feeling strangely comforting.

She felt Weiss' hand squeeze hers, and her eyes began to droop.

/

"Guys!" Ruby squealed, bursting into the room. "I got the new version of the game of Remnant! It's got all the fourth edition cards, but I figured we could do a homebrew 3.5 ruleset and-"

She blinked, staring at the pile of naked flesh on Blake's bed.

A part of her felt left out, but she shook her head and threw a blanket over the three.

Sometimes being a good leader and... whatever she was to those three... was hard, but she was pretty sure she'd made the right choice there, all subtle and caring and stuff.

It'd probably make the three feel guilty for leaving her out, but then again, that could be a good thing.

She smiled at the thoughts of the foursome she'd be able to get out of this, and left to hang out with Jaune, making a mental note to ask him about the best strategies for 4.0.

After all, someone had to invent strip-game-of-Remnant, why couldn't it be her?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Much-Awaited Fourway**

 _ **A/N:Finally updated this, specifically cause I was commissioned. This chapter contains a frankly ridiculous amount of sex, consider yourself forewarned. To be entirely honest, this whole fic is practically a self parody at this point.**_

 _ **Email me at whatfield4 to arrange for your own commission!**_

Ruby burst through the door, and held it open for Yang, who was carrying a large box and visibly struggling under it's weight.

Blake poked her head up from her book, and Weiss set her scroll aside.

They shared a look, then turned as one to send questioning gazes towards Ruby, who was now tossing a small box from hand to hand.

"What's all this?" Blake asked, and Ruby opened her mouth excitedly.

"Easier." Yang said before she could reply, setting the box down with a grunt. "Strip Game of Remnant would be much more complicated."

"It could work!" Ruby protested, crossing her arms and pouting.

Blake took the momentary lapse in motion to take a quick look at the box in Ruby's hands.

"What are the cards for?"

Ruby started, then shot her a grin, going back to tossing the box of playing cards back and forth from hand to hand. "I'm glad you asked! These are for sex poker!"

Yang groaned as Weiss and Blake traded looks. "Can't we just call it strip poker?"

Ruby turned towards her and stomped a foot. "It's not the same thing! And it's a good name!"

Yang shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"Sex poker?" Weiss asked.

Ruby turned back towards them, nodding vigorously. "Yeah! I've got the rules written down and all planned out, too so-"

"There's a ton of them." Yang said, crossing her arms and surreptitiously rubbing tired muscles. "It's pretty complicated stuff."

"Hush." Ruby said, shooting her a quick grin. "You're just mad cause you're gonna lose."

Yang laughed. "Yeah, right, because being at the mercy of any of you would be such a burden..."

Weiss perked up at that. "'At the mercy'?"

Blake tilted her head, gently chewing on her lip. "So, there's rules based on who gets to be in charge tonight? Or is that what we're playing for?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, and-"

Ruby jammed her hand over her sister's mouth. "Alright, if you'd all be quiet for a minute, I could tell everyone how this works."

Blake and Weiss quieted down obligingly, and Yang gave a thumbs up.

Ruby took her had off of Yang, coughed into it, then pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket, unfolding it and reading from it aloud.

"Ahem. Now, the rules are as follows..."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Alright, all four of us start out in our underwear. Every time you lose a hand, you have to remove an article of clothing-"

"Well, this'll be over quick." Weiss said, returning her attention to her scroll.

Ruby glared. "Pay attention, or you can't play."

Weiss raised her hands placatingly, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay..."

"Anyone else?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged, and Blake shook her head.

"Good." Ruby nodded, looking back down at the list, her eyes flicking over it as she tried to find where she'd stopped. "Alright, okay... right. But the game doesn't stop once you're naked. Your first loss after that means whoever won that hand gets to choose an accessory for you-"

Blake's head perked up. "Accessory?"

Ruby scowled, but nodded. "Yeah." She reached a hand out to pat the box Yang had been carrying. "We've got all kinds of stuff. Glasses, hats, collars, cuffs... everything you could ask for. Anyway, once you receive an accessory, you're not allowed to take it off until the game is over, and even then only if the real winner says you ca-"

"Real winner?" Weiss scoffed. "Why not just say the one who won it all? Or the grand winner? Or.." She grinned. "Weiss."

Yang gave a quick bark of mock-laughter. "Oh, sure, I'll remember you saying that... You're gonna wear a collar all night, Weiss."

Weiss opened her mouth, but wisely decided to shut it again when Ruby stomped her foot.

"Guys! I'm trying to tell you the rules! Now shut up for five seconds, alright? Geez."

Yang grinned, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, sis..."

Weiss just nodded.

Ruby huffed. "Alright, good... Uh..." She looked over the sheet again. "Right, once you lose after you have an accessory, you gotta let the winner pick out a plug for you to wear."

"Plugs?" Blake asked, sitting up slightly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Except for Blake, since she's not ready to try anal yet." Ruby continued, shooting her a quick smile. "She'll use a little bullet vibrator instead."

Blake smiled, sitting back and waving her hand for Ruby to go on.

Weiss shifted in her seat, and Ruby rolled her eyes, setting the paper aside. "Yes, Weiss?"

"Can.. can I use a vibrator too?" She asked, reddening slightly.

Ruby and Yang tilted their heads in unison, sending the heiress grins.

Yang's was clearly lecherous, while Ruby's seemed to straddle the border between lasciviousness and honest curiosity.

"Why?" Ruby asked, at the same moment Yang asked "How come?"

Weiss reddened further, glaring at Yang. "You both know why!"

Yang plastered an innocent expression to her face, widening her eyes and opening her mouth slightly. "I don't remember... why don't you tell everyone?"

Ruby grinned.

Blake shrugged, as she really didn't know why Weiss had made the objection. As far as she'd been told, Weiss _liked_ anal.

Weiss stomped her foot. "Fine!" She shook her head, muttering about exhibitionists under her breath, before raising her gaze to meet Yang's. "I get really... _worked up_ when anal is involved, and I'm not sure I'll be able to concentrate. Happy?"

Yang shrugged. "I guess... What do you think, sis?"

Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, I only bought the one... thought everyone else would be okay with the plugs." She sent Weiss a small smile.

Weiss sighed. "It's fine, I suppose... Go on?"

Ruby nodded. "Sorry again... right, when you lose the third time is where the real fun starts. You have to finish yourself off before anyone can play again, and-"

Yang groaned. "Jeez, you can tell this was designed by an exhibitionist... how are me and Weiss supposed to get off with you two pervs watching, again?"

Ruby glared. "Quit interrupting. And deal with it, I guess? I don't know. Anyway." She looked down at the paper again. "After that, your next loss is your last. You have to eat whoever won the hand out, and you're out of the game. Whenever three of us get knocked out, the fourth gets to order us around all night, can use anything they want on us, etc. etc."

Blake raised a hand. "Can you repeat all that? You were going too fast for me to take notes.

Before Ruby could do more than glare, Weiss spoke up as well. "Is this going to be on the test? How much of the exam is this going to count for?"

"Yeah yeah, whine whine whine-You guys are gonna wish you'd paid better attention when you're obeying me tonight." She grinned at Blake's look of outright lust. "So... wanna play?"

"Well, that's kind of a moot point, isn't it?" Weiss asked. "If no one's complained or dropped out this far, I don't think anyone's going to now."

Blake nodded, apparently finding herself without another snarky comment.

Yang shrugged. "You know I'm in. Nothing better to do, anyway..." She gave a sheepish smile. "Plus we kind of owe you for missing out on that threesome last week."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I already told you guys I was over that..."

Yang shook her head, but Blake cut her off, standing from her bed and stretching. "Where should we play?"

/

Before too long, a space had been cleared for the game to take place in, and the team was sitting in a loose circle.

Ruby was glaring at Weiss, who, in turn, was staring at Yang.

Blake was also staring, though she was sitting across from her, so it was slightly less noticeable.

Ruby had planned ahead, deciding to wear particularly nice underwear in anticipation for the game. She was wearing a lacy red bra and matching panties, which adequately covered everything... but that didn't stop the other three's minds from racing about exactly what was under them.

Weiss, having not had any idea about the game until Ruby had walked in and announced it, was wearing a plain white bra... and a pair of lacy black panties. Specifically, a pair that belonged to Ruby, that she'd been unable to find that morning, which was why she was wearing her red backups.

Blake was wearing a simple and sensible black set that highlighted just how pale the oft-covered parts of her skin were.

And Yang... Yang had also planned ahead, wearing a snug purple camisole and some powder blue underwear that were best described as 'barely there'. Perhaps most impressive was that nothing she was wearing actually belonged to her; the camisole was Blake's, which only served to emphasize the blonde's already impressive breasts, while the panties were Weiss'.

To say that she cut an impressive sight would be an understatement... As Blake and Weiss could attest, having had to be reminded twice by Ruby that their cards had been dealt out.

Once they'd finally picked them up, Ruby set the deck in the middle of the circle. "Alright girls, the game is five card draw. You only get one discard, but you can discard as many cards as you want when you do. Jokers are in, they're the wild card, it can be anything you need it to be. Everyone understand?"

Her team nodded, and she grinned. "Good." She tossed her cards down. "Four twos and a joker, five of a kind.

The other three stared for a moment, stunned into silence.

Yang was the first to speak. "Alright, that's bullshit. How'd you cheat?"

Ruby just shook her head. "Can't prove I did! Maybe next time you guys should pay more attention to whoever's shuffling the cards, huh?"

Blake chuckled as she unhooked her bra and let it fall. "You know, she does have a point."

Weiss followed suit, grumbling under her breath.

Yang, of course, chose to do so with a bit more gusto, rising to her knees and swaying her hips to and fro as she revealed inch by inch of tanned skin...

Weiss and Blake sat back to enjoy the show, though Ruby was a bit more impatient, and too used to the blonde's body to be too impressed anyway. "Come on, Yang, hurry it up! I wanna win already."

Blake tore her vision away from Yang's abs to turn to her, holding a hand out. "Sorry, but we're not letting you deal again. Hand them over."

Ruby grumbled but conceded the point, handing the deck to the taller girl and keeping a close eye on her as she shuffled it.

/

Blake dealt out the cards and set the deck in the middle of the four, grimacing as she picked her hand up.

She discarded three, replaced them, and set her cards face down, groaning. "I have nothing worth mentioning... Yang?"

She sent Blake a quick grin, then discarded and drew a card.

Ruby waved her hand to indicate that she was good, and Weiss discarded and drew two.

"High card, king." Blake said, sighing. "What'd everyone else get?"

Weiss shrugged. "Pair of fours."

Yang grinned, doing a quick fist pump. "Full house!" She turned to her sister. "Got anything better than that, Rubes?"

Ruby smirked as she laid out her hand. "Flush of hearts.

Weiss and Yang turned to glare at Blake, who shrugged. "What? I shuffled the cards fine, she just got lucky. Could have happened to either one of you."

She moved her head to the right slightly to avoid a pair of powder blue underwear, shooting Yang a quick (and extremely rude) hand gesture in retaliation.

Weiss slipped hers off quickly, folding them and setting them aside. She turned to stare at Blake... as did Yang. And Ruby.

Blake paused, her thumbs hooked in the waistband. "What?"

"Well..." Ruby started, shooting Yang a quick look.

"C'mon, Blake, I put on a show!" Yang said, clearly on the verge of a pout. "You could at least return the favor!"

Blake blinked in the moment before the realization hit her and her face tightened into a scowl. " _Again_ with this? It's not that big!"

Ruby had to look away to keep from giggling, and Weiss was clearly having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Yang protested. "I never _once_ called your butt big." She grinned. "I just called it amazing, magnificent, the greatest thing ever made since the beginning of time, said it won't have a match or even a close second from now until the heat-death of the universe..." She was ticking them off on her fingers at that point. "I said it was the crowning achievement of faunuskind, called it a blessing from heaven, claimed it was proof of a benevolent god... said that if it was the last sight I was gifted with before my death I could die both happy _and_ horny..." She paused, her eyebrows furrowing. "I'm forgetting some. Weiss?"

"You told us all, in explicit detail, exactly how you imagined it would jiggle when and if Blake lets you spank her."

Blake rolled her eyes, and Yang shook her head. "Really helpful, good looking out, Weiss. Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, tapping her chin. "You said that even though it's nothing compared to her eyes, her butt's still one of your favorite sights."

Yang nodded. "There ya go, knew I was missing a sweet one. So..."

Blake huffed and shook her head. "Fine, whatever."

She rose to her knees, turned around to face the wall behind her, and bent at the hip, using one hand to steady herself as she used the other to quickly pull down her panties.

She was keenly aware of the other's eyes on her, the sensation sending a pleasurable tingle down her spine.

Removing them completely was a bit difficult at that angle... and apparently that was at least slightly obvious, as she felt calloused hands brush her skin as they slipped her bottoms off.

"Thank you, Ya-" She cut off with a squeak as a finger gently brushed her folds. She moved her legs a bit further apart, more than willing to let the blonde take her then, on full view for everyone else...

But Ruby had spent almost an hour planning the rules for this game, so she wasn't going to let it be ignored. "Hey! Guys, _come on_ , save it for _later_."

Yang groaned, but her hands left Blake's form. "Fine, you whiner. If you want a foursome so badly, why can't we just have one? Skip all this boardgame bullshit, and-"

Blake turned back around to see the blonde making an excellent attempt at explaining what one does in a foursome using only hand gestures.

Ruby shook her head. "I already made the rules, though... And we're like, halfway through anyway. Let's just finish it up, alright?"

Yang groaned, snatching the deck. "Fine, but it's my turn to deal."

/

A quick shuffle and deal later, Yang was grinning down at her cards. "I'm good, you guys go ahead."

Weiss put down a card and drew another, nodding.

Blake waved her hand, and Ruby drew two.

Ruby sighed as she put her cards down. "Pair of aces."

Weiss set hers down with a grin. "Flush."

Blake chuckled. "Straight."

Weiss glared at the grin on the faunus' face, but Yang wiped it off with her next words.

She tossed her cards down. "Straight _flush_." She stretched as she stood, walking over to the large box and digging through it for a moment. "I've got _just_ the thing for you guys, too! Weiss, put your hair down and give Blake your hairclip... got it!"

She turned around to face them, grinning widely and holding a hand out to Weiss. "Put this on, it's your accessory." She eyed Blake. "Put your hair up in a ponytail, and use the clip. I wanna have easy access to your neck." She blew her a quick kiss.

Weiss was still staring down at her 'accessory.' It could have been confused for a little leather choker...

Were it not for the little bell hanging from the front of it.

"A collar?! Who do you... I mean..." She blinked down at it, even as Yang took it from her hands.

Yang slipped it around her neck, brushing their lips together and giving the bell a soft flick.

The little jingling noise didn't exactly do wonders for Weiss' mood, but she decided to grin and bear it, and wait for her chance to get Yang back.

By the time Blake had finally finished putting her hair up, Weiss was already shuffling the cards and planning out the night's festivities.

/

Weiss cursed under her breath when she saw her cards, discarding three.

The others followed suit, Yang even discarding four.

Ruby sighed. "Does anyone have anything?"

Blake and Yang shook their heads, but Weiss nodded. "I have a pair of fours."

Ruby sighed. "I have threes... you win."

Weiss grinned as she stood, heading over to the box and ignoring the giggles of the others as her every step was accompanied by a jingle. "Ruby, while I find your sister a good prop, would you be a dear and help Blake with this?" She tossed the vibrator to the smaller girl and continued rifling through the box.

Yang stood quietly beside her, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Y'know... the collar thing... it's supposed to be funny, you know? A joke, nothing... personal, or serious, or-" She cut off as Weiss shoved a pair of glasses into her hands. "Uh..." She raised an eyebrow.

Weiss shrugged. "I like the look. Put them on."

Yang obeyed, pushing the glasses into place and blinking at her through them. "How do I look?"

Weiss just grinned, turning around to head back to the circle.

Blake looked mildly uncomfortable, and was licking her lips a good bit, her gaze lingering just a bit too long on Yang's breasts.

Ruby made a show of slipping her panties off, grinning and blowing Blake a kiss, and the faunus groaned aloud.

Yang looked eager to join in on the teasing, but Weiss spoke up before things could get out of hand. "Shall we continue the game?"

/

Ruby dealt out the cards, jumping a bit when Blake slammed hers down.

The faunus leaned back, a hand flying to her nethers and rubbing gently.

She grinned at them, having to suppress a chuckle at the look of outright shock the three of them wore. "I got tired of waiting... I'll take a loss this round."

She gave no real effort to put on a show, knowing the three would be staring at her instead of their cards... which really just made her task all that much easier.

She moaned as she brushed her clit, and Yang leaned over to Ruby. "What're the rules on lending someone a helping hand?"

Ruby shook her head, and Yang groaned.

Blake's hips bucked upward then, and she let out a sound not unlike a yelp, her muscles spasming.

She paused for a moment. "Do I have to stop at one?"

"Yeah, sorry..."

It was Blake's turn to groan, as the others picked up their cards.

"Uhm..." Ruby chewed her lip. "Did we already draw?"

"I _think_ so?" Yang replied, checking her hand.

"Weiss?" They asked in unison, turning to see the heiress openly ogling Blake as the faunus kneaded her breasts.

She blinked, turning her eyes to her cards. "Right, right... I'd suppose so?"

Ruby shrugged as she laid her cards down. "Two pair, aces and threes."

Weiss followed suit. "Three tens."

Yang chuckled as she laid hers down. "Three queens... story of my life, huh?"

When the other two failed to laugh, she put on a scowl and walked towards the box, muttering under her breath.

She came back fairly quickly, carrying a tie and a rather large plug, the mere sight of which made Weiss' knees shake and her core ache.

She hadn't realized just how horny Blake's little show had made her.

Still, she was a Schnee, she wouldn't beg... she'd calmly wait through Yang and Ruby's conversat- why is it taking so long?

Yang shook her head. "Look, trust me, I know how to tie a tie. You just..y'know..." She made several hand motions, none of which seemed to have anything to do with tying a tie.

Ruby shook her head. "No, _first_ you-" She did one of Yang's hand motions. " _Then_ you-" She did an increasingly ludicrous sequence of motions and Weiss had just had enough.

She strode forward, snatching the tie and quickly tying it around Ruby's neck, leaving it a bit loose.

She fixed Yang with a glare. "Now, could you..." She gestured towards the plug in the blonde's hand, and Yang grinned.

"Bend over, Weissy..." She singsonged, and Weiss glared, but obliged.

After a few moments, she felt it press into her, feeling pleasantly cool and pleasurably large.

"Sorry it took so long, babe... Couldn't get the lube open." Yang slowly pushed it in until she felt the end of it touch her.

The blonde gave her a quick swat for good measure, and then fumbled with the end of the plug.

The motion caused her knees to shake, and she pressed back, gasping.

Yang chuckled, and a vibration started up, making her let out a surprised squeak. "Wh-where dd you guys get a vibrating butt plug?"

Yang just headed back to the circle, Weiss following after a moment, the vibrations already on the verge of driving her insane.

She took her seat, focusing on Ruby and Yang's conversation in an effort to block out the insistent twitches from her core.

"-just saying, I don't really understand what the tie is for." Ruby said, running a finger underneath the item in question.

"Well..." Yang started, an instant before Blake reached out and gave a sharp tug on the tie, pulling Ruby on top of her.

Weiss groaned, clenching her hands into fists and closing her eyes.

Ruby frantically worked the knot of the tie, managing to get it loose enough to allow air to reach her lugs. "No more of that, alright?"

Blake nodded, and Yang grabbed the cards, ready to get the game over with already so the fun could really begin.

/

They set their cards out, no longer bothering with trash talk or posturing.

A quick look at the cards showed the result; Weiss had won yet again.

She grinned at Blake, who shrugged, clearly much more relaxed now that she'd had an orgasm. "I guess poker's just not my game..."

"Guess not!" Yang chirped. "But hey, you getting knocked out means Weiss won't have to sit on the floor anymore, so that's a plus."

Ruby blinked. "We're moving the game? Where to?"

Yang shook her head. "No, Weiss just won't have to sit on the floor cause-"

Blake sighed. "She'll be sitting on my face?"

Yang paused for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, that. C'mon, you could at least pretend to laugh?"

There was a long, almost tangible silence.

Weiss broke it, standing and stretching. "Yang, Ruby, time for your plugs."

Yang groaned as she stood. "Right, right..."

Ruby hopped to her feet. "Can I get one that doesn't vibrate?"

/

A few seconds of searching the box turned up exactly what Weiss wanted; an almost shockingly tiny plug for Ruby, and one almost identical to the one in her for Yang.

Yang whimpered.

/

Weiss carefully put her knees on either side of Blake's head, smiling down at her. "Thank you for this..."

Blake smiled, then leaned up and trailed her tongue across Weiss' vulva, wetting her folds a bit more than they already were.

Weiss shivered, leaning forward slightly. " _Bla~ke..._ "

The tip of her tongue touched Weiss' clit, and the heiress nearly came then, but managed to get herself under control.

"You're... I'm not gonna come that fast, Blake... I'm not you, after all" Weiss teased.

Judging by the sudden increase in speed, Blake _might_ have taken offense to that.

She found herself falling forward, having to steady herself with her hands as Blake mercilessly flicked her clit with her tongue.

She whimpered, trying to hold off... and then the plug started moving, wiggling around at first and then switching to thrusting in and out.

"B-Blake!" Weiss tried to protest. "You.. you-oh, my.. fuck..." She broke off into panting and trying to grind against Blake's face...

Which was when the faunus slammed the plug into her and brushed her clit with her teeth, sending her over the edge screaming.

Myriad white spots appeared in her vision as she shook and shuddered, bucking weakly against Blake's lips until she felt powerful arms around her, lifting her up and letting Blake climb to a sitting position.

She leaned her head back against whoever had grabbed her, her core still clenching.

Eventually she heard Yang's voice ask if she was okay, and she nodded.

The arms lowered her to the ground, and Yang stepped into view, still looking at her with clear worry in her eyes. "You sure? Seemed pretty intense, thought you'd passed out for a sec..."

"I'm fine." Weiss said, shuddering still. "Ruby, deal the cards."

Ruby nodded, and did as she asked.

/

Blake watched as Weiss grinned, then threw her cards back down. "Royal Flush."

Yang groaned. "This is bullshit! I keep getting shitty cards..."

Ruby patted her back. "It's alright, sis. Could be worse, right? At least we're still in the game!"

"Right..." Yang grinned. "And we get to put on a little show..." She shoved Ruby backwards, then crawled up her body to take a seat essentially atop her collarbone.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, grinning. "You know we're not out yet, right? You can't just straddle me..."

Yang shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not... the point is, we're not allowed to lay a hand on whoever's getting themselves off, so..."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Yang! Weiss, tell her that's not fair!"

Weiss sat back, smiling. "Actually... I wouldn't mind watching this."

"And you call me an exhibitionist..." Ruby muttered, watching as Yang slid a few fingers into herself, thrusting in and out, clearly more focused on the spectacle than providing herself with pleasure.

She slid her own fingers into herself, easing them in before finding the familiar spot and rubbing insistently at it, groaning at the almost-immediate effect.

She started thrusting in and out, focusing on bringing herself to orgasm quickly to get out from under Yang.

Yang seemed to speed up her thrusts too, a hand reaching around behind her.

She heard Weiss whistle, and suddenly Yang was speeding up, thrusting against her hand and moaning aloud.

She barely had time to blink before it happened, Yang bucking one last time and whimpering as a good bit of fluid hit Ruby in the face.

Ruby just blinked. "Are you... you never squirt!"

"S..sorry..." Yang offered, crawling off of her and over to Blake's side.

Ruby just shook her head and quickly finished herself off, sighing happily as the pleasure coalesced into a wave rolling over her.

Weiss smiled at them fondly, and started shuffling the deck.

/

They laid down their cards, Weiss groaning when she saw Yang's.

Yang, on the other hand, just sat back and grinned as Ruby moved, putting her head in between her legs and licking slowly.

"Make a production of it, Weissy, and maybe I'll be a bit easier on you when I win..." Yang said, a lecherous grin affixed to her face.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and started rubbing herself. She wasted no time in finding the right spot and working it over, using her free hand to knead her breasts.

Meanwhile, Ruby's tongue was quickly driving Yang insane. Despite the fact that she'd taught Ruby everything she'd known, her little sister was still showing off new tricks...

Like nipping at her clit.

Her hips left the ground for a moment as the orgasm shot through her, and then she sank to the ground, patting Ruby's head appreciably.

Weiss watched her come, reaching back to work her plug in and out of herself, trying to send herself over the edge quickly so they could finish the game and get to the night's entertainment.

Ruby crawled over to Blake and nuzzled into her neck to read the book the faunus had grabbed when she was eliminated.

Yang's eyes focused on her, and the blonde began kneading her breasts, arching her her back and opening her mouth slightly, running her tongue along full red lips, her hand squee-

Weiss moaned as her orgasm crashed over her, nowhere near as intense as the earlier one but still strong enough to make her lose track of reality for a moment.

When she'd finally regained the ability to think straight, she found Yang shuffling the cards. "Final hand, princess. You ready?"

Weiss pushed herself to a sitting position, growling as the motion caused the bell to jingle. "Deal the cards."

/

It all came down to this.

One final hand.

The winner would get to order the others around all night... and the loser would obey them.

One last hand...

So of course, neither of them had anything in it.

"So... no pairs for either of us... What's your high card, princess?"

"Queen."

"Fuck."

Weiss turned to the side for a moment. "Blake, Ruby... you two enjoy yourselves for a while, I've got business to attend to..."

Yang gulped.

Weiss stood and stretched, grinning down at Yang. "I told you I'd get revenge for this collar, didn't I?" She asked as she eased the plug out of her.

Yang nodded, the meek and submissive act going great with the glasses Weiss had picked out but not doing much to hide from Weiss that she was unbelievably turned on.

Weiss grinned as she slipped the collar off and handed it to Yang. "Put it on, and go get me whatever strap-on is your favorite. You want to use the floor, or my bed?"

"Your bed." Yang said, and Weiss' grin widened.

"Good. I want you to be comfortable."

/

Yang looked up at Weiss as she spread her legs, the act feeling strangely intimate.

Something about this, the soft caresses, the small kisses, the overall vanilla-ness... it reminded her of her first time.

Weiss pressed into her, slowly, until their pelvis' touched.

She leaned forward, pulling out of Yang slightly before burying herself again, smiling as Yang moaned, the sound somehow lacking the usual theatrical touch, sounding much more sincere.

/

On the other bed, Blake was enjoying a bit more of a rough fuck than the soft lovemaking Yang was getting.

Ruby had found herself an admittedly small double-ended dildo and situated it between them, and was currently thrusting against her with everything she had.

The small sound of flesh rhythmically striking flesh reverberated throughout the room, mixing in with Yang's sincere moans and Blake's lustful ones, as well as the nearly in sync pants of Weiss and Ruby.

Blake came first, groaning and bucking her hips against Ruby even as she wrapped her arms around her to hold her still against her.

Yang was a close second, the sheer sensuality of the act finally pushing her over the edge, causing her to clench around Weiss' toy and pull her in, wanting to feel her lips on hers.

When Yang was finally done, the aftershocks fading, she let Weiss go, murmuring that she loved her even as she drifted off.

Weiss' eyes widened at that, but she leaned forward to brush her lips against the blonde's forehead.

"Yang's out too?" Ruby asked in a stage whisper.

Weiss nodded as she turned around, seeing the smaller girl extricating herself from Blake's grasp.

Ruby glanced down at the strap-on still extruding from Weiss' hips, and grinned. "Wow, Yang came a ton, huh... You must be pretty good with that thing..." She slipped into her sultry voice then, knowing full well what it did to Weiss and Blake. "Why don't you show me?"

Weiss' heart nearly jumped into her throat, but she managed to keep in mind that she was in control this time. "Of course I will... right after you clean your sister's come off of it."

Ruby flinched back... but her grin widened, and she walked over to Weiss, her hips swaying.

"I thought you'd never ask..." She whispered, then dropped to her knees.

/

It was slow going at first, Ruby more than a bit unsure of how to proceed due to her lack of experience... but 'get the thing in your mouth' proved not to be too difficult, particularly as she seemed to lack a gag reflex.

Of course, she didn't lack for enthusiasm, and before long she was bobbing up and down on the toy, finding a good bit of pleasure in looking at how she could make Weiss twitch and squirm every time it brushed against her.

Smirking, she closed her eyes and pressed forward until her lips touched Weiss' pelvis, then trailed her hand around and circled a finger around Weiss' other hole, hearing the heiress' breathing speed up.

She slipped her fingers in and moved the strap-on just right at the same time, giggling inwardly as Weiss went onto her tiptoes, moaning out her name.

She pushed the strap-on out of the way and sucked her clit into her mouth, intentionally scraping it with her teeth.

Weiss bit into her hand to keep from screaming as she fell, Ruby catching her and carrying her to her bed.

It took quite a bit for her to quit spasming, enough time for Ruby to walk over to the other bed and grab Blake, carrying her back to join the cuddle pile.

When she'd finally regained the ability to speak, Weiss looked up at her, licking her lips. "Come here?"

Ruby blinked. "I was just gonna cuddle..."

Weiss shook her head, a weak smile on her face. "I'm in charge tonight, remember? And right now... I want to pleasure you. Come up here."

"Like... on y-"

"On my face." Weiss nodded.

Ruby smiled as she crawled across Weiss, pressing herself into the heiress' lips and letting out a quiet gasp.

Weiss went to work immediately, licking up all the accumulated fluids and humming at the familiar tastes of Blake and Ruby intermingling.

Ruby shivered as Weiss lapped at her, moving her tongue in the small, quick licks she knew Ruby loved.

She switched it up to a few slow licks to tease her, and heard Ruby start to whine.

"Weiss..." She pressed downward. "No teasing!" When that had no result, she decided to try a different tack. "C'mon, please?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but sped up, licking and sucking on her outer folds before circling her clit with her tongue.

Ruby shuddered, so Weiss gave it a light flick, and chuckled to herself as Ruby bit into a knuckle.

"You ready?" She asked.

Ruby nodded, and Weiss' tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, tracing intricate shapes on her insides and swirling around, and...

She managed to avoid collapsing as she came, instead crawling down to nuzzle into Weiss' neck... with the occasional bite as needed to muffle the moans from any aftershocks.

"Well..." Weiss said, pulling Yang closer, grimacing as the blonde pulled Blake along for the ride, adding much more weight to the task. "That was fun..."

"Still not as good as strip Game of Remnant would have been..." Ruby muttered.

Weiss blinked, choosing to ignore that remark to preserve her sanity.

It was a distressingly common choice she had to make.

She tried to drift off, but a question kept bugging her.

Finally, she asked it. "Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"What are we?"

Ruby seemed to think about it for a second. "Satisfied?"

Weiss opened and closed her mouth for a moment, then chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Night, Weiss..."

"Night."


End file.
